The present invention relates to wireless networks, and more specifically, to a configurable wireless switched network.
Wireless routers, also referred to as wireless access points and switches, are very often used in networking configurations, such as local area networks. Wireless routers, may be single- or dual-band capable, and may support a number of wired connections through its ports (also referred to as channels). Wireless routers typically use one channel (or two in the case of a dual-band router) to share all wireless access to the router.
In a home environment, at one time there may be heavy streaming of content to devices that require large amounts of bandwidth and at another time there may be very little bandwidth consumption among the devices. Thus, the bandwidth utilization at any given time can vary significantly with respect to network devices.